


I'll Make You Sure

by daisyellow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage, Trust Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyellow/pseuds/daisyellow
Summary: 5 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, pikir Mark Lee. 5 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk meyakinkan seorang Lee Donghyuck, bahwa hubungan mereka bisa beranjak ke jenjang pernikahan. Tapi untuk Lee Donghyuck, sepertinya tidak seperti itu.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Perkenalan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work so i hope you like it!

🍁Mark Lee, 27 tahun. Seorang Dosen di salah satu Universitas Swasta Jakarta. Anak tunggal.

🍁Lee Donghyuck, 26 tahun. Seorang Guru SD. Anak ke-2 dari Ibu Kim. Setelah perceraian nya dengan suami pertama dan memiliki seorang anak, Ibu Kim menikah kembali dan mempunyai Donghyuck.

🍁Kim Doyoung, 30 tahun. Karyawan tetap di salah satu perusahaan swasta. Kakak dari Donghyuck.

🍁Jung Jaehyun, 29 tahun. Pemilik salah satu cafe di Jakarta. Suami Doyoung


	2. Rumah Oma

Keluarga Donghyuck tengah menghabiskan tahun baru di rumah Oma yang berada di Bogor, ini merupakan agenda tahunan rutin keluarganya. Mumpung Doyoung dapat cuti tahun baru dan sekolah memang sedang libur akhir semester 1.

"Abang, mau bolu nggak? Aku habis bikin tadi sama Mama." Hyuck langsung menawari bolu yang baru ia buat kepada Doyoung ketika ia lihat lelaki itu memasuki dapur.

"Hmm, boleh... Mama kemana Hyuck?"

Dua potong bolu cokelat Donghyuck sodorkan kepada Doyoung, "ke kebun belakang sih tadi sama Oma. Mas Jae kemana bang?"

"Masih tidur," jawab Doyoung sekenanya karena dia sedang mengunyah bolu. "Mark jadi nyusul ke sini?"

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, Donghyuck memanyunkan bibirnya, mengingat rasa kesalnya pada sang kekasih, "gatau."

"Loh? Bukannya bilang sore ini bisa ya nyusul ke sini?"

"Tadi malem aku ditelfon, katanya disuruh bantu proyek penelitian Kepala Prodi. Kayaknya sih gak bisa nyusul ke sini."

"Yaudah jangan ngambek.... Enggak bisa kesini kan gara-gara kerjaan, bukan karena lagi jalan sama yang lain."

"Abaaaaaang ih ngomongnya sembarangan!!!" Donghyuck makin memajukan bibirnya.

"Hahaha iya, lebih ngertiin aja ya. Kamu udah gede loh Hyuck."

"Iya abaaang. Aku ke kamar dulu ya bang, pegel juga abis bikin bolu dari abis subuh."

"Hmm."

Mendapati persetujuan sang kakak, Donghyuck melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, tujuan sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk beristirahat, tapi juga ia ingin mengecek ponselnya yang memang dari subuh ia tinggalkan dan pesan dari Mark sejak semalam belum ia balas sama sekali.

**Mas Mark**   
_Yang, bukan maunya aku lho...._

**Mas Mark**   
_Minggu paginya ya aku usahain nyusul ke sana, maaf :(_

**Mas Mark**   
_Hyuck, ngambek?_

**Mas Mark**   
_Mas tidur duluan ya, sayang kamu._

**Hyuck**   
_Nggak perlu nyusul Mas, minggu sore juga aku pulang_

Meskipun masih merasa sedikit kesal, tapi Donghyuck kini coba mengerti bahwa Mark tidak bisa datang bukan karena pacarnya itu tidak mau, tapi karena memang ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Donghyuck tidak mau jadi pasangan yang egois, sudah cukup 5 tahun ini Mark banyak mengalah buatnya.

Satu tahun baru tidak dilewati bersama bukan masalah besar, masih ada tahun baru mendatang yang bisa ia lewati bersama Mark.

**Mas Mark**   
_Thank God kamu balas._   
_Yaudah, nanti kalau sudah pulang, Mas mampir ke rumah ya?_

**Hyuck**   
_Oke_

**Mas Mark**   
_Masih marah ya?_

**Hyuck**   
_Enggak, kesel aja._   
_Dikit._

**Mas Mark**   
_I'm sorry:((_

**Hyuck**   
_Iya, Mas gapapa. Semangat ya ngerjain proyeknya:)_

**Mas Mark**   
_Makasih ya, yang..._

**

Malam tahun baru kali ini Donghyuck habiskan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pergi ke rumah Oma, mengurusi kebun Oma, membakar jagung, berkarauke, kegiatannya sama percis seperti tahun-tahun kemarin.

Yang membedakan kali ini hanyalah Mark yang tidak berada di sisinya.


	3. Pulang

"Dek, koper Mama masukin kamar dulu." Doyoung yang sedang membongkar oleh-oleh dari Oma, menyuruh Donghyuck untuk ikut membantu merapikan dua koper yang kini tergeletak di ruang tv.

"Baru juga duduk aku bang, hhhhh...."

Meskipun disertai keluhan, Donghyuck segera berdiri dan menyeret koper sang Mama ke kamarnya. Sesunggugnya, Donghyuck jarang sekali masuk ke dalam kamar Mama, semenjak Papa meninggal, rasanya kamar itu terasa menyesakkan untuk Donghyuck, memori masa kecilnya ketika meminta tidur di tengah-tengah orang tuanya terlalu menyesakkan ketika ia sadar bahawa Papa sudah tiada.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar Mama, Donghyuck segera keluar dan lebih memilih membantu Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang sedang memisah-misahkan oleh-oleh untuk dibagikan ke kerabat mereka.

Tangan Doyoung dengan lihai memasukkan beragam jenis makanan ke dalam kantung plastik, "Jae, buat Bunda yang ini ya, aku banyakin talasnya, Bunda kan suka."

"Oke, besok ikut kan kamu ke rumah Bunda?"

Donghyuck mengikat kantung keresek yang sudah diisi oleh sang kakak sembari mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Iya, malem ini aja kok nginep di Mama, besok kita balik ke rumah Bunda, kan jatah cutiku juga udah abis."

Meskipun keduanya sudah mampu untuk membeli rumah sendiri, tapi Jaehyun dan Doyoung lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama orang tua Jaehyun atas permintaan sang Bunda. Jaehyun yang merupakan anak tunggal akan membuat suasana rumah sangat sepi jika mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri.

"Yaudah, aku packing dulu biar besok tinggal berangkat." Mengecup kening Doyoung cepat, Jaehyun lalu meninggalkan Donghyuck dan Doyoung yang masih berkutat dengan bungkusan oleh-oleh.

"Yang plastik putih buat Mark ya, dek." Doyoung menunjuk plastik yang dimaksud, "mau kamu anterin kapan?"

"Besok Mas Mark ke sini kok, bang."

"Oh... Pagi?"

"Paginya ke kampus dulu sih kayaknya, siang atau sore deh gatau juga aku."

"Gak ketemu abang dulu dong kalau gitu?"

"Mau ngapain sih emang ketemu Mas Mark, aku pacarnya juga."

Doyoung tertawa renyah, senang sekali menggoda adiknya itu, "masa mau ketemu ipar gak boleh?"

Mendengar kata ipar disebut, sesunggugnya Donghyuck merasa sedikit kurang nyaman.

Merasa ada yang salah dengan adiknya karena tidak menanggapi ucapannya, Doyoung berdehem pelan, "Dek, Abang kelewatan?"

"Hah nggak kok..."

Mengelak, tentu saja. Tapi Doyoung tahu betul kalau adiknya itu selalu berpikiran rumit jika menyangkut berumah tangga atau pernikahan.

"Yaudah, maafin abang ya. Sampein salam buat Mark ya besok dari abang sama Jae."

Tersenyum sedikit sedih, Donghyuck hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.


	4. Kangen

Suara klakson mobil terdengar tidak begitu lama setelah Donghyuck selesai mandi. Masih dengan handuk yang mengalung di leher, ia berniat membuka pintu jika saja tidak ditahan sang Mama. "Kamu mau ketemu Mark kok masih andukan begitu?"

"Hehe.... Mama kok rapi? Mau ke mana?"

"Mau ke rumahnya Bu RT, katanya lagi ada penyuluhan dari Mahasiswa gitu buat UMKM, ya Mama dateng aja sekalian bawain oleh-oleh kemarin dari Oma."

"Okay.... Hati-hati ya Ma."

"Yaudah, simpen dulu anduknya, biar Mama yang bukain pintu buat Mark sekalian Mama berangkat. Kamu jangan lupa buatin dia minum ya."

"Hm..."

Donghyuck menuruti perintah Mamanya, lamat-lamat mendengar suara sang Mama yang mengutarakan kerinduan kepada Mark dan pertanyaan basa-basi lainnya ketika Donghyuck sedang berada di dapur, membuatkan jus jeruk untuk Mark.

Ketika ia kembali, yang ia lihat hanyalah Mark yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga seorang diri, ternyata Mamanya sudah berangkat.

"Hey...." Sapa Mark, menyadari kehadiran Donghyuck.

"Ini jus jeruk buat Mas Mark," Donghyuck menyodorkan gelas berisikan cairan berwarna orange itu sebelum mendudukkan dirinya agak berjauhan dari Mark.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Donghyuck selama hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu jauh berbeda dari apa yang Mark harapkan, tadinya Mark pikir ia akan disambut dengan pelukan hangat, bukan sekedar jus jeruk dan jarak duduk yang jauh, "makasih Hyuck...."

"Oh iya, nanti kalau pulang, jangan lupa ya bawa oleh-oleh buat keluarga Mas Mark, kemarin sama bang Doyoung udah dipisahin kok. Sama katanya titip salam juga dari Abang dan Mas Jae."

"Iya, salamin balik ya. Kamu kok duduknya jauhan gitu sih? Apa masih kesel sama Mas?"

Donghyuck memajukan bibirnya kesal, sebetulnya ia ingin sekali tidak begitu menunjukkan kekesalannya. Setelah Mark bilang tidak bisa menyusul ke tempat Oma, Mark sangat jarang memberi kabar, mungkin karena disibukkan proyek penelitian nya? Tapi ini benar-benar pertama kalinya Mark seperti itu. Memberi kabarpun baru sehari menjelang ia pulang ke rumah.

"Ya siapa sih yang enggak.... Sibuk banget ya sama proyekannya? Sampe kemarin-kemarin susah banget ngasih kabar ke aku?"

Mark menggeser duduknya supaya lebih dekat dengan Donghyuck, "iya, maaf banget. Instrumen penelitian yang ini baru banget Mas kerjain, jadi masih agak bingung. Mas jarang ngecek hp. Maaf ya?"

"Biasanya nggak sampe ilang banget kamu tuh, aku khawatir."

"Mas gapapa kok, cuman emang makan udah semingguan ini enggak teratur." Mark mengaku kepada kekasihnya.

Donghyuck menyentuk pipi Mark dan merasakan bulu halus di dagu Mark, _beneran lupa ngurus diri ya sampe belum_ _cukuran_ _gini..._ Donghyuck membatin.

"Kasian banget pacarnya aku..." Donghyuck tidak berhenti mengusap-usap pipi Mark dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mangkanya, jangan kesel lagi sama Mas ya?"

"Iya...."

"Hyuck?"

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh cium?"

Donghyuck hanya mengangguk, lalu tidak lama ia merasakan kecupan Mark di bibirnya. Oh... Betapa Donghyuck merindukan hal ini. Mark menarik Donghyuck supaya duduk di pangkuannya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Donghyuck, memastikan lelaki itu aman dan tidak akan terjatuh. Sementara Donghyuck mengalungkan tangannya ke belakang leher Mark, memainkan ujung rambut Mark selagi Mark terus menciumnya dengan sayang.

Keduanya terengah begitu mereka melepas ciuman, Donghyuck mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Mark.

Mark mengusap-usap punggung Donghyuck, "Mas kangen, kangen banget sama kamu Hyuck." Ujarnya disela-sela ciuman kecilnya di bahu Donghyuck.

"Aku juga kangen sama Mas." Donghyuck tersenyum sembari terus memeluk Mark, meluapkan kerinduannya setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu.


	5. Unexpected meeting

Awal semester 2 sudah dimulai yang artinya berakhir juga hari libur Donghyuck selama tiga minggu. Hari pertama sekolah biasanya hanya dipakai untuk membereskan kelas bersama anak didik nya dan rapat awal semester. 

Donghyuck senang, mendengar anak didiknya antusias bercerita tentang liburan mereka.

"Kalau aku kemarin pulang kampung Pak, seru banget aku baru ngerasain injak lumpur sawah." Rayan ikut bercerita, tidak mau kalah dengan teman-teman nya yang lain yang sudah heboh sedari tadi bercerita kepada Donghyuck.

"Oh ya? Gimana rasanya injak lumpur sawah, Rayan?" Tanya Donghyuck, menanggapi ocehan bocah kecil itu. Tangannya tidak berhenti membereskan buku Tematik di lemari kelas, karena memang sudah saatnya anak-anak berganti buku Tema.

"Pak seru bangeeeet, dingin-dingin gimanaaaa gitu."

Donghyuck tertawa mendengar balasan Rayan, "Bapak seneng dengernya, liburan kalian seru-seru ya. Oh iya, kalau sudah selesai membersihkan kelasnya, boleh istirahat dulu ya. Nanti Bapak ke sini lagi bagiin buku baru buat kalian. Baru boleh pulang, ngerti?"

"Ngerti Paaaak." Anak-anak serentak menjawab. 

Donghyuck lalu memasuki kantor karena sesuai arahan Kepala Sekolah, pukul 9 nanti akan diadakan rapat awal semester baru. 

"Udah kelar beresin kelasnya?" Tanya Donghyuck kepada Renjun, rekan kerjanya yang sudah duduk di kursinya dan sedang meminum kopi.

"Anak kelas 5 mah cepet kalau disuruh, bersyukur banget gue hahaha gak perlu banyak dibantu." 

Donghyuck mendudukkan dirinya di depan Renjun, menghembuskan napas panjang karena lumayan melelahkan juga meski ia hanya membantu anak-anak membereskan buku. "Asik ya, anak kelas 3 masih butuh dibimbing banget."

Mendengar temannya mengeluh, Renjun menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya, memberikan sedikit semangat lewat sikapnya itu, "mau tukeran sama gue jadi wali kelas 5?"

Donghyuck langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, membayangkan anak-anak di masa transisinya menuju remaja, Donghyuck tidak akan sanggup menghadapi sikap mereka, "enggaaak, gue gak akan bisa tegas sih kalau ke mereka, serem juga bayangin gue megang kelas 5."

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika guru-guru lain mulai berdatangan ke kantor. Donghyuck dan Renjun mengobrol bersama yang lain membicarakan kegiatan liburannya sembari menunggu Pak Kepala datang untuk memulai rapat.

Di tengah obrolannya bersama guru lain, Donghyuck merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

**Mas Mark**

_Pulang jam berapa yang?_

**Hyuck**

_Jam 12 juga aku pulang sih kayaknyaa, soalnya belum efektif juga di sekolah_

**Hyuck**

_Kenapa mas?_

**Mas Mark**

_Mas jemput ya?_

**Hyuck**

_Loh, gak ada jadwal sore?_

**Mas Mark**

_Enggak, mas hari ini cuman ada jadwal pagi_

**Hyuck**

_Oh yaudah, nanti aku kabarin kalau udah pulang_

**Mas Mark**

_Siiiip_

\--

Rapat selesai pukul 11 tepat, segera Donghyuck menuju ke kelas untuk membagikan buku baru dan memperbolehkan anak-anak untuk pulang, "pokoknya yang belum dijemput, tunggunya jangan di luar gerbang ya!!!"

"Iya paaaaak." 

Donghyuck kemudian kembali ke kantor untuk mengemasi barang bawaannya, ia lihat Renjun juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hyuck, mau makan dulu nggak?" Tawar Renjun, "kangen nggak sih sama ayam kfc depan sekolah hahaha udah tiga minggu deh gue gak makan itu."

Donghyuck ikut tertawa, benar juga kata Renjun, sudah tiga minggu ini mereka tidak mengunjungi restoran cepat saji yang letaknya tepat berada di depan sekolah karena terhalang libur. Biasanya mereka mampir ke depan hampir tiga hari sekali ke sana, "boleh deh, gue juga kangen. Sekalian nunggu Mas Mark jemput."

Mendapati persetujuan Donghyuck, lantas keduanya segera berpamitan pada guru lain.

"Pak, bu, saya sama Hyuck duluan ya. Mau makan di depan."

"Kangen ya Jun sama ayam goreng depan?" Saut Pak Taeil.

"Ahahaha iya nih pak, perutku kangen sama ayamnya mereka."

"Ya, saya juga nanti kayaknya mau mampir tapi buat dibawa ke rumah aja. Istri saya nggak masak soalnya."

"Oke deh pak, kita duluan ya."

Kini keduanya sudah berada di restoran cepat saji itu, mengantre untuk memilih menu makan siang mereka. Namun ketika Renjun dan Donghyuck asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Donghyuck.

Menoleh, Donghyuck kaget bukan main melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hyuck? Beneran kamu ya ini? Wah tambah cakep aja kamu."

Donghyuck tidak bergeming, tubuhnya seakan lupa untuk merespon dengan normal.

"Diem aja sih? Sombong ya kamu, masa lupa sama aku? Apa pura-pura lupa?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghyuck masih diam di tempatnya. 

Merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya, Renjun berinisiatif mengambil tindakan.

"Sorry... Lo siapa ya? Kenal sama Donghyuck?"

Pria yang sedari tadi sangat terlihat ingin mendapat perhatian dari Donghyuck itu tertawa kecil, "kenal, banget malah. Mantan saya dia itu, 2 tahun nggak sih Hyuck kita bareng? 3 apa ya?"

Jujur, Renjun sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Pria tersebut. Tidak tahu ingin berkata apalagi, tapi Renjun sangat ingin membebaskan Donghyuck dari situasi ini, dia sangat yakin temannya itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Lo ngapain di sini?" Setelah beberapa saat, Donghyuck bersyukur akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kembali suaranya, tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Pria yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

"Lagi lihat-lihat sekolah sih buat anak gue. Kita baru pindah ke sini kemarin. Gue dimutasi jadi musti pindah. Eh terus ketemu lo di sini. Ngajar lo Hyuck di Sekolah depan?"

Donghyuck melihat ke arah bawah, baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Pria ini tidak sendiri, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menggenggam tangan Pria ini.

"Bukan urusan lo!"

"Oh yaudah kalau gitu, gue makin yakin buat ngesekolahin anak gue di sini. Ikut seneng by the way, cita-cita lo kan dari dulu mau jadi guru, tercapai juga ya." Pria bernama Jin itu tersenyum miring, dalam hati sangat menikmati perubahan ekspresi drastis mantan kekasihnya

Ya Tuhan... Donghyuck butuh Mas nya sekarang, ia harap Mark segera datang menjemputnya.


	6. Takut

Mark dapat melihat Donghyuck yang sedang berdiri dengan Renjun di depan restoran cepat saji, menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya, Mark mengisyaratkan agar Donghyuck langsung saja menyebrang supaya dia tidak kesusahan untuk parkir. 

Sebelum benar-benar mengizinkan Donghyuck menyebrang, Renjun beberapa kali menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghyuck dan berbicara beberapa hal kepadanya. Mark memperhatikan gerak-gerik Renjun, begitu kentara bahwa pemuda berperawakan kecil itu tengah khawatir akan Donghyuck.

Maka ketika Donghyuck sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mark, lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu langsung bertanya apa yang salah kepada kekasihnya.

"Hey, kenapa?"

Donghyuck hanya menggeleng sambil berusaha tidak menatap Mark.

"Tadi mas lihat kok, Renjun ngomong apa ke kamu? Masalah kerjaan?"

"Mas... Mau pulang." Donghyuck berkata lirih, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mark.

Mark yang tahu betul gelagat Donghyuck hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang. "Oke, kita pulang ya? Kalau kamu udah siap cerita, mas siap dengerin kamu." Ujar Mark, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menjengit kaget ketika tangan Mark menyentuh rambutnya. Otaknya masih merekam dengan jelas bagaimana tangan Jin tadi menyentuh bagian tubuhnya tanpa izin dari Donghyuck.

Mark langsung menarik tangannya dari rambut Donghyuck. Ini salah, jelas ada yang salah dengan Donghyuck. Sikapnya ini mengingatkan Mark akan pertemuan awal mereka dan masa-masa pendekatan mereka. Hyuck memang tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyentuh nya tanpa izin. Maka dari itu setiap Mark ingin melakukan skinship, Mark akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Namun semenjak 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, perlahan-lahan Donghyuck sudah terbiasa akan sentuhan dari Mark.

Siang ini, sikap Donghyuck seperti awal mereka kenal.

"Somethings wrong."

Mark mulai mendengar isakan kecil Donghyuck. "I'm sorry, mas... maaf..."

"Pulangnya ke apartment mas dulu, nanti mas izin ke Mama. Somethings wrong and we have to talk about it." Ucap Mark final. 

Menyodorkan botol minum, Mark tidak tega melihat pacarnya itu menangis. "Udah, enggak apa-apa. Mas enggak kenapa-napa. Kamu minum dulu."

Donghyuck menerima botol itu dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Dalam hati ia tidak berhenti bersyukur karena Mas nya sudah ada di sini, di sampingnya.

🍁

Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartment milik Mark, dengan Donghyuck yang duduk sambil memeluk ke dua lututnya dan Mark yang menjaga jarak. Sudah 15 menit sejak mereka sampai, namun belum ada yang memulai percakapan. Donghyuck yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai, Mark yang memberikan ruang sebebas-bebasnya untuk Hyuck, menunggu lelaki itu siap bercerita tanpa ia paksa.

"Aku takut."

Adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuck, suaranya sangat kecil sampai Mark hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Hyuck, kamu tahu kan kamu bisa cerita apa aja ke Mas?"

Donghyuck mengangguk, memantapkan dalam hati kalau memang pertemuannya dengan Jun hari ini harus ia ceritakan pada Mark.

"Mas, tadi aku ketemu sama Jin." Tanpa sadar Donghyuck mulai menangis.

Hati Mark serasa mencelos, ia tahu betul siapa itu Jin, Mark juga tahu betul luka apa yang sudah Jin tinggalkan untuk Donghyuck sampai-sampai pria berkulit cokelat ini mempunya rasa takut yang berlebih jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh nya.

"Sayang, dia nyakitin kamu?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, "dia cuman nyentuh pundak aku, dia cuman nyapa aku tapi aku takut," Donghyuck menatap Mark dengan mata yang sudah merah karena tangis, "Mas... Aku takut." 

"Do you want a hug? Hyuck... I want to give you a hug, please..."

Mark tidak berani langsung menyentuh Donghyuck, apalagi tahu apa penyebab Donghyuck tadi menghindar dari sentuhannya. Tapi Mark tidak bisa menahannya, melihat pacarnya menangis dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, Mark sangat ingin membuat Donghyuck merasa aman.

Donghyuck mengangguk, membuat Mark beringsut menghampiri nya. Memeluk Donghyuck dari samping, Mark menggerakkan tangannya dari rambut sampai punggung Donghyuck, mengusap-usap agar setidaknya Donghyuck bisa merasa tenang.

"Hyuck, Mas usahain kamu bakalan baik-baik aja. Kalau dia macem-macem sama kamu, kamu telfon Mas ya? Kalau lagi nunggu jemputan Mas, kamu ajak Renjun atau rekan kerja kamu yang lain. Kamu jangan sendirian ya? Sayangnya mas...."

Donghyuck hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sambil terus memeluk Mark, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sembab di dada pacarnya.

Diam-diam Donghyuck mengaamiinkan segala perkataan Mark, bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa Mark akan melindungi dirinya dan tidak ada hal yang musti ia takutkan.


	7. Awal dari rasa takut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: non concentual, almost getting rape
> 
> Tolong diskip part ini jika TW di atas membuat tidak nyaman pembaca 🙏🏼 
> 
> Intinya di chapter ini Hyuck dilecehkan dan dipaksa berhubungan badan sama mantannta ya.

Masa SMA, banyak yang bilang bahwa masa SMA adalah masa di mana semua kenangan manis bermuara. Bagi Donghyuck, mungkin benar, mungkin juga tidak.

Benar, karena di SMA ia dipertemukan dengan Jeno dan Renjun yang sampai sekarang masih berteman akrab dengannya. Mereka adalah salah satu alasan masa SMA Donghyuck penuh warna, juga penguat saat Donghyuck sedang berada dalam masa terpuruk karena seseorang bernama Jin.

Jin bukanlah orang asing bagi Donghyuck, dia mengenal Jin sudah sejak dari kelas 3 SMP dimana Jin merupakan teman satu fakultas abangnya, Doyoung. Namun Jin mulai mendekatinya ketika Donghyuck resmi menjadi anak SMA. Donghyuck yang mengalami pubertas di mana kakinya semakin jenjang dan wajah chubby nya semakin tirus, ternyata menarik perhatian Jin.

Merasa diperhatikan dan diayomi oleh orang lain, membuat Donghyuck jatuh ke lubang tak berdasar bernama cinta. Apalagi Jin empat tahun lebih tua darinya, paham betul bagaimana perkataan dan perbuatannya bisa menjebak dan membuat Donghyuck semakin jatuh hati.

Awalnya semua terasa menyenangkan, menonton pertama bersama pacar, makan malam pertama, berpegangan tangan untuk pertama kalinya, segala pertamanya Donghyuck alami bersama Jin, bahkan ciuman pertamanya.

Kejadiannya seperti ini, Donghyuck yang sedang suntuk karena dihadapkan UTS memilih menelfon Jin untuk mendistraksi dirinya dari rumus fisika yang menyebalkan. Jin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar, sebelum malam semakin larut. Doyoung sangat percaya pada Jin, dia sudah berteman dengannya selama hampir 3 tahun, maka dari itu Doyoung selalu mengizinkan jika Jin mengajak jalan Donghyuck.

Malam itu Donghyuck habiskan dengan berkeliling kota dan menyempatkan untuk membeli makanan lewat drive through. Segalanya terasa menyenangkan, sampai tangan Jin tiba-tiba sudah berada di paha Donghyuck.

Donghyuck bergerak gelisah, merasakan aneh pada perutnya karena tangan Jin tidak berhenti mengelus paha sampai lututnya. Meskipun merasakan kegelisahan Donghyuck, Jin tidak berniat menghentikan aktivitasnya itu.

"Kak, fokus nyetir ih! tangannya pegang stir yang bener hahaha," kalau Jin paham, itu adalah kalimat halus Donghyuck sebagai penolakan.

"Paha kamu halus banget ya," bukannya berhenti, kini Jin malah semakin menjadi, tangannya bukan hanya mengelus, tapi juga meremas paha Donghyuck.

Memarkirkan mobilnya di bahu jalan yang sepi, Jin menghadap sepenuhnya pada Donghyuck. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jin menciumnya, begitu kasar hingga Donghyuck kehabisan napas. Bibir Donghyuck digigit dan dipaksa untuk terbuka lebar. Jin menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus Donghyuck, mengusap kulit halus Donghyuck dengan serakah.

Donghyuck, yang saat itu hanya berusia 16 tahun sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, badannya tidak merespon, hanya diam akan perlakuan Jin terhadapnya. Dalam hati ia terus berpikir, apakah seharusnya ia menikmati ini? Apakah seperti ini jika orang sedang berpacaran? Donghyuck tidak tahu, dan Donghyuck ketakutan. 

Badan Donghyuck gemetar, dan ia tidak sadar bahwa kini sudah ada air mata yang jatuh. Jin yang merasakan tubuh pacarnya bergetar hebat menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hey hey sayangkuuuu kok nangis sih? Maafin ya aku kasar banget, abis kamunya tuh ya seksi banget jadi aku nggak tahan." Jin memeluk Donghyuck, berkali-kali meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi. 

Namun yang Jin tidak tahu adalah, perlakuannya malam itu sudah berhasil menimbulkan ketakutan berlebih dalam diri Donghyuck.

🍁

Dan setelah malam itu, sikap Jin semakin memburuk. Dia akan memaksa Donghyuck, menyentuhnya tanpa consent, berlaku kasar, dan cemburu berlebih. Dua tahun, Donghyuck bertahan dengan segala sikap Jin selama hampir dua tahun. Jin akan selalu meminta maaf, memohon kepada Donghyuck agar tidak putus dengannya. Rela hujan-hujanan hanya untuk mendapat simpati Donghyuck, mengancam akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika Donghyuck tidak memaafkannya.

Ia terlalu takut untuk bercerita kepada abangnya, ia terlalu malu untuk bercerita kepada teman-temannya. Semua ia pendam sendiri, rasa takut dan rasa malu.

Titik balik semuanya adalah saat Jin berusaha mengambil keperjakaan Donghyuck. Beruntung Donghyuck bisa melawan, lalu menelfon Doyoung dengan suara tangis hebat dan badan yang bergetar karena ketakutan, meminta dijemput dari rumah Jin.

Sejak saat itu Doyoung memutus pertemanan dengan Jin, membenci pria itu dan selalu mengutuknya dalam setiap do'a. Doyoung juga sangat sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia menyesal sudah mempercayakan Donghyuck pada temannya yang ternyata sangat brengsek. 

Semua mimpi buruk itu sudah terkubur jauh dalam ingatan Donghyuck sejak dirinya mengenal Mark. Namun kini, mimpi buruk itu kembali menyeruak ke permukaan, kembali hadir dalam wujud nyata, kembali memberi rasa takut pada Donghyuck.


	8. I'll make it better

Mark bertemu dengan Donghyuck saat dirinya menjadi panitia ospek. Tidak... Mereka tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun jelas Mark merasa adanya ketertarikan pada Donghyuck saat pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Sosok yang begitu kecil diantara grupnya yang lain. Sangat ceria dan suaranya.... Mana mungkin Mark bisa melupakan suara Donghyuck yang ia dengar ketika Donghyuck mendapat hukuman karena telat memasuki barisan.

Mark tertarik pada pandangan pertama. 

Jadilah ia meminta kontak Donghyuck ketika acara penutupan ospek, yang ditanggapi Donghyuck dengan rasa penasaran dan rasa takut yang masih membekas. 

🍁

Dua bulan masa pendekatan belum ada progres berarti untuk Mark. Bagi Donghyuck, ia hanya dianggap sebagai kakak tingkat yang memberi "perhatian lebih". Bukannya Donghyuck tidak menyadari apa tujuan Mark melalui sikap manisnya kepada Donghyuck, hanya saja Donghyuck ingin lebih berhati-hati akan siapa yang mengisi hatinya, ia hanya takut kejadian semasa SMA terulang kembali.

Saat di mana Donghyuck yakin menerima Mark sebagai pacarnya adalah setelah 6 bulan mereka saling mengenal. Waktu itu mereka sedang berada di rumah Donghyuck, mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya masing-masing. Mark hanya ingin ada yang menemaninya, merasa jenuh terus menerus mengerjakan tugas seorang diri di kostannya.

"Menurut kak Mark ada yang perlu ditambahin lagi nggak?" Donghyuck meminta pendapat Mark mengenai tugasnya yang disuruh membuat review film.

Mark menggeser tempat duduknya, ingin melihat tugas Donghyuck lebih jelas. Namun tanpa sengaja, tangan Mark menyentuh paha Donghyuck saat dirinya hampir hilang keseimbangan diakibatkan karpet bulu yang lumayan licin.

"Hyuck... Hyuck ya ampun maafin ya kakak nggak sengaja." Mark buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari paha Donghyuck dan meminta maaf kepada lelaki yang kini badannya sudah kaku. Selama 6 bulan kenal dengan Donghyuck, Mark tahu betul lelaki ini akan bersikap ketakutan jika ada orang yang memegangnya tanpa izin. Apalagi Doyoung sudah bercerita apa yang dialami Donghyuck saat SMA, membuat Mark semakin takut pria ini tidak memaafkannya.

"Hyuck, maaf... Beneran kakak nggak sengaja. Tadi tuh karpet bulunya licin di kaos kaki kakak, sumpah Hyuck kakak nggak sengaja. Maaf banget... Maaf..."

Donghyuck hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menundukkan wajahnya malu karena Mark sampai sebegitunya meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Kamu mau kakak pulang? Kamu perlu waktu sendiri? Hyuck tapi please maafin kakak ya, bener-bener tadi tuh nggak sengaja."

"Kak... Udahan minta maafnya, aku gapapa kok, kaget aja tadi sedikit."

Lalu sesuatu terpikirkan oleh Donghyuck, bahwa Mark begitu sopan, dia meminta maaf sampai sebegitunya hanya karena tidak sengaja menyentuh Donghyuck. 

Mark... He's so gentle, he doesn't look like him, Mark is different from Jin.

"Kakak pulang ya Hyuck. Sekali lagi maafin kakak." Wajah Mark tidak kalah merahnya dari wajah Donghyuck, ia begitu merasa bersalah pada Donghyuck.

"Kak, aku mau jadi pacar kak Mark."

Pertanyaan dari Mark yang diajukannya tiga bulan lalu, akhirnya Donghyuck jawab.

🍁

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi saat Donghyuck mampir untuk pertama kalinya ke kost an Mark.

**Mas Mark**

_Kunci kostan Mas simpen di pot bunga yang warna putih, kamu masuk aja ya tunggu Mas masih ada satu kelas lagi._

**Hyuck**

_Okeee, kabarin kalau udah selesai ya, aku sekalian ngerjain tugas Pak Arif dulu._

Donghyuck memutuskan untuk menunggu Mark di kostannya sembari mengerjakan tugasnya hari itu. Rencananya mereka berdua akan pergi nonton setelah Mereka selesai kelas, namun ternyata kelas Donghyuck dibatalkan dan hanya diberikan tugas. Merasa jika pulang ke rumah hanya akan membuang ongkos, jadilah ia memilih kostan Mark sebagai tempatnya menunggu.

Satu setengah jam kemudian Mark datang, dengan kacamata yang sudah sangat turun dari batang hidungnya dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Mau langsung berangkat?" Tanya Mark begitu mendudukkan dirinya di sampin Donghyuck yang masih sibuk mencatat.

Donghyuck mengerjakan tugasnya di atas tempat tidur Mark. Menggunakan meja lipat sebagai alas untuk menulisnya. 

Donghyuck menoleh, tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat Mark. "Kamu cuci muka dulu aja, sambil istirahat bentar. Nanti capek kalau kita langsung berangkat. Aku juga belum selesai tugasnya."

Mark mengangguk, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

Setelah selesai, Mark kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghyuck, mengamati pria yang sudah berstatus sebagai pacarnya selama dua minggu ini.

Rasanya ini tidak nyata. Donghyuck, sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, terlihat fokus mengerjakan tugas, dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut menandakan dirinya sedang fokus, dan oh.... Mark baru menyadari suatu hal.

"Tahi lalat kamu kayak rasi bintang. Kamu nyadar nggak Hyuck?" Tanya Mark yang kini semakin fokus memperhatikan tahi lalat di wajah dan leher Donghyuck.

"Nggak, aneh banget sih kamu merhatiin tahi lalat aku hahaha." Donghyuck tertawa, menutup bukunya karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Serius Hyuuuck. Kamu banyak banget ya tahi lalatnya, ada di muka kamu, di pipi... terus nyambung ke leher..." tanpa Mark sadari suaranya semakin rendah, "i feel like want to kiss it."

Donghyuck tertegun mendengar keinginan Mark. Mungkin ini saatnya Donghyuck membalas segala kebaikan Mark padanya dengan memberikan apa yang Mark inginkan.

"Do it, then...." Jawab Donghyuck pelan, mata mereka saling pandang, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan membaca ekspresi masing-masing.

Mark tertawa, "enggak kok, Mas cuman bercanda. Kalau kamu belum mau, Mas nggak apa-apa. Mas takut kamu terpaksa."

"Enggak, Mas. Gapapa. Aku juga mau coba lagi. Aku mau ngelupain.... Aku maunya inget kamu pas ada yang sentuh aku."

Mark mendekatkan dirinya kepada Donghyuck, mengarahkan tangan nya pada pipi Donghyuck, menunggu Donghyuck mengangguk sebelum ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di sana.

"I'll make it better." Mark berbisik. Lalu dengan sangat berhati-hati Mark mencium tahi lalat yang terletak di bawah mata Donghyuck. "Is it alright?"

Meremat bajunya sendiri, Donghyuck berusaha menikmati kecupan yang Mark berikan. Ia mengangguk, meyakinkan Mark untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mark kembali menciumi seluruh tahi lalat di wajah Donghyuck, tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap-usap bagian wajahnya yang lain, membuat Donghyuck memejamkan matanya, mulai menikmati perlakuan dari Mark. 

Dalam hati ia terus meyakinkan dirinya dengan terus berkata ini Mas Mark, Mas Mark enggak akan nyakitin aku.

Mark lalu meneruskan ciumannya ke leher Donghyuck, mencium tahi lalat yang juga ada di sana. 

"Mas...."

Mark tidak mendengar lenguhan Donghyuck, terus menginvasi leher Donghyuck dengan kecupan dan gigitan-gigigan kecil.

"Mas Mark." Donghyuck berusaha mengalihkan kembali perhatian Mark dengan suara yang lebih keras, agar lelaki itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Mark gelagapan begitu sadar bahwa Donghyuck memanggilnya, ia langsung menarik diri dari leher Donghyuck dan mengusap air liur yang membasahi lehernya.

"Iya? Kenapa? Kamu mau berhenti? Mas terlalu buru-buru ya? Hyuck... Maaf..."

Donghyuck menggeleng, lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mark, "kiss me, kiss me already."

Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali, Mark langsung mengulum bibir Donghyuck, bibir berbentuk hati yang sejujurnya sudah sangat lama ingin ia rasakan.

Mark menjilat bibir bawah Donghyuck, merasakan rasa strawberry dari liptint yang Donghyuck gunakan. Donghyuck juga berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Mark, memiringkan wajahnya agar bibir mereka beradu dengan tepat.

Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada rasa sakit. Perkataan Mark benar adanya, he make it better, the kiss... Ini jauh lebih baik, sangat jauh lebih baik. 

🍁

HAAAAAA maaf banget I'm suck at writing kissing scene, semoga suka dengan part ini!!!!!


	9. Terganggu

Jin ternyata benar-benar memegang ucapannya. Anaknya bersekolah di tempat Donghyuck mengajar, untungnya saja anak Jin masih kelas 2, jadi Donghyuck tidak berinteraksi langsung dengan anak itu.

Sudah dua minggu Donghyuck dan Jin bermain kucing-kucingan. Donghyuck tahu betul Jin akan menyempatkan diri menjemput anaknya ketika ia libur kerja atau mendapat shift malam bukan hanya karena ia bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang Ayah. Beberapa kali Jin kepergok menunggui Donghyuck di gerbang dengan anaknya yang berdiam diri sambil bermain handphone di jok mobil. Beruntung, Donghyuck tidak pernah sendiri.

Donghyuck akan mengajak Renjun atau rekan kerjanya yang lain menuju parkiran agar mereka pulang bersama. Atau dia akan meminta Renjun menunggu bersamanya di depan gerbang sebentar saat Mark akan menjemput nya.

Jin hanya tersenyum miring, masih menunggu kesempatan nya untuk menghampiri Donghyuck. Tidak menyerah selama hampir dua minggu ini usahanya belum berhasil.

🍁

Ini hari sabtu, dan Renjun tidak masuk. Guru yang lain pun sudah pulang karena memang sabtu adalah hari di mana mereka bisa pulang cepat. Namun tidak dengan Donghyuck, lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan laptopnya karena ia kelupaan mengisi agenda harian yang harus disetorkan besok.

Jam menunjuk angka 14.15 ketika Donghyuck berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kantor sudah sepi, kemungkinan di sekolah juga hanya ada Pak Ahmad, satpam sekolah yang kini sedang sibuk mengecek semua kelas dan menguncinya.

**Donghyuck**  
_Mas, aku udah selesai._  
_Jadi_ _jemput?_

Setelah mengirim pesan kepada Mark, Donghyuck membereskan barang bawaannya dan memilih menunggu Mark di restoran depan sekolah sekalian ia ingin membeli makan, perut Donghyuck sedikit perih karena ia melewatkan jam makan siangnya.

"Akhirnya ya."

Suara seseorang mengehentikan langkah Donghyuck ketika dirinya siap menuju jembatan penyebrangan. Donghyuck hafal betul suara itu, suara yang membuat dirinya susah tidur selama tiga tahun lamanya, suara yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Donghyuck.

Donghyuck tidak menggubris ucapan Jin, kakinya terus ia langkahkan meninggalkan Jin yang terus berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya. Tanpa Donghyuck tahu, tiba-tiba tangannya sudah dicengkram erat oleh Jin, sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lepas!"

"Gue cuman mau ngobrol bentar kok, please?"

"Kak, lo tuh udah punya anak. Ngapain masih gangguin gue sih? Lepas gak!" Donghyuck berusaha melawan, terus menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jin. Badannya sudah mulai bergetar takut, keringat dingin bisa Donghyuck rasakan menetes di punggungnya.

Donghyuck berharap siapapun agar lewat juga di jembatan penyebrangan ini, namun harapan Donghyuck jauh dari kenyataan, karena keadaan di atas sini sangat sepi mengingat jam pulang kantor masih sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Yaelaaaah, gak ngaruh kali gue udah punya anak atau enggak. Gue cuman mau ngobrol doang kok sama lo, ya ya?"

"Ngomong sekarang, tapi tolong... Lepasin tangan gue..." Donghyuck memelas, air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Gue masih sayang sama lo, Hyuck. Gue tau ini gila, tapi gue beneran masih suka sama lo. Sorry... Sorry banget kalau dulu gue nyakitin lo, gue gak bermaksud gitu sumpah. Bisa gak kita ngulang lagi? Gue bakalan cerai kalau lo setuju." Jin berkata dengan tidak tahu malunya, dan dia masih tidak menuruti keinginan Donghyuck agar tangannya tidak dipegang. Jin malah semakin menguatkan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Donghyuck.

"Lo gila! Lepas sebelum gue teriak!"

"Lo juga pasti masih sayang kan sama gue?"

"Please... Kak... Lepasin gue." Kini Donghyuck sudah terisak, kakinya lemas karena rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Donghyuck jatuh terduduk, dengan tangan yang masih dipegang oleh Jin.

"Balik ke gue!" Jin mulai membentak Donghyuck.

"Lo budek? Dia bilang lepas ya lepas!"

Mata Donghyuck mencari sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara. Tangisnya semakin besar ketika tahu bahwa itu adalah Mark.

Mark langsung menarik Jin untuk melepas genggamannya dari Donghyuck, memukul telak pipi Jin dan membuatnya limbung, "gue peringatin, jangan pernah lo sentuh lagi Donghyuck."

Jin terkekeh, mengusap pipinya yang ia yakini sudah berubah warna, "lo siapa?"

"Gue pacarnya Donghyuck, mau apa lo?"

"Asal lo tau ya, Donghyuck tuh cintanya sama gue!"

Kini giliran Mark yang tertawa lebar, "ngimpi! Lo udah nyakitin dia, lo gak berhak ganggu Donghyuck lagi. Kalau lo sekali lagi masih nguntit Donghyuck, lo bisa gue laporin ya ke polisi. Cctv sekolah Donghyuck bisa jadi bahan bukti."

"Mas...." Suara Donghyuck mengalihkan perhatian Mark dari Jin. Mark segera menghampiri Donghyuck, membantu pria yang masih menangis itu untuk berdiri. Kakinya masih lemas dan badannya masih gemetar, Mark mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Donghyuck.

"You okay?" Mark berbisik di telinga Donghyuck, mengusap-usap punggung Donghyuck yang kini memeluk Mark seerat mungkin.

Donghyuck menggeleng, terus menangis dan meremas kemeja Mark, seakan hidupnya bergantung pada itu. "Aku takut, Mas... Aku takut..."

"Ada aku, udah ada aku di sini."

"Aku mau pulang." Donghyuck menengadah, menatap mata Mark yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi hanya tertuju pada Donghyuck.

"Iya, kita pulang ya." Mengecup kening Donghyuck sekilas, Mark lalu mengambil tas Donghyuck dari gendongan pria itu dan menyampirkannya ke bahunya sendiri.

Baru saja mereka bersiap untuk pulang, Jin kembali bersuara, "lo yakin Donghyuck cinta sama lo? kenapa kalian belom nikah? Itu tuh karena Donghyuck masih nungguin gue!"

Mark membaikkan badannya menghadap Jin, ingin sekali membuat memar di bagian pipi Jin yang lain, atau kalau bisa ia robek saja mulut kurang ajarnya itu. Namun kemudian Mark merasakan gelengan kepala Donghyuck di dadanya, membuatnya menunduk untuk melihat Donghyuck.

"Jangan diladenin, kamu tahu dia orang gila. Kita laporin polisi aja besok. Please... Aku mau pulang."

Hanya bisa mengangguk pasarah, Mark memilih tidak meladeni omongan Jin. Memutuskan untuk mengantar Donghyuck pulang dan berusaha secepatnya meninggalkan jembatan penyebrangan, tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan adanya Jin di antara mereka.

Meskipun kini pertanyaan terakhir yang Jin lontarkan tidak bisa pergi dari pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang juga selalu Mark simpan dalam hati sejak dua tahun lalu, _kenapa Donghyuck tidak pernah mau_ _membahas_ _mengenai_ _pernikahan?_

_🍁_


	10. Harapan Mark

Pertanyaan yang selalu ada dalam pikiran Mark dimulai dari dua tahun lalu. Saat itu Donghyuck dan Mark sedang makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran. Duduk menikmati gurame bakar dan kepiting asam manis sembari mengobrol mengenai pekerjaan masing-masing. 

Tanpa diduga keadaan restoran berubah menjadi ramai ketika seorang lelaki berlutut di hadapan seorang wanita yang terlihat menahan tangisnya. Donghyuck dan Mark tentu saja ikut memperhatikan adegan yang Mark pikir hanya terjadi di film-film.

"Terima, terima, terima," sepertinya satu restoran kini berubah menjadi grup paduan suara di mana mereka menyerukan hal yang sama, menyuruh si perempuan supaya menerima lamaran dari kekasihnya itu. 

Mark ikut heboh, menyerukan kata terima sambil menepukkan tangannya. Tapi tidak dengan Donghyuck, dia hanya terdiam sembari memasang senyum yang sepertinya dipaksakan.

"Iya, aku mau." Begitu kata tersebut terucap dari mulut si perempuan, riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan serta ucapan selamat bisa Mark dan Donghyuck dengar di seluruh penjuru restoran.

Butuh waktu dua menit untuk pengunjung yang lain kembali ke urusan masing-masing. 

Mark masih memasang senyum lebar ketika ia dan Donghyuck berhadapan kembali, "ya ampun gak nyangka banget bisa lihat lamaran kayak adegan di tv hahaha."

"Iya.." Donghyuck menjawab singkat sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kamu nanti mau gitu juga yang kalau Mas lamar? Atau sederhana aja gitu antar keluarga? Atau mungkin kamu maunya Mas kasih surprise gitu?" Secara tidak sadar Mark mulai meracau karena begitu semangat membahas mengenai pernikahan. Sejujurnya Mark juga ingin segera melamar dan menikahi Donghyuck, mengingat kini ia sudah dapat pekerjaan.

"Nggak tau, Mas. Aku belum kepikiran ke sana, maaf ya...."

Senyum Mark luntur seketika, dilihatnya wajah Donghyuck yang menunjukkan rasa bersalah. 

Mark menggeleng, memegang tangan Donghyuck yang terletak di atas meja, mengelus punggung tangannya menenangkan, "iya gak apa-apa, mungkin kamu belum siap."

🍁

Namun entah kapan Donghyuck akan siap. Setiap kali obrolan mereka menyerempet ke arah pernikahan, Donghyuck akan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ada saja hal lain yang ia bahas sampai Mark lupa dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan. 

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir 5 tahun, mungkin memang Mark harus lebih bersabar sedikit. Toh menikah atau tidak, yang terpenting Donghyuck berada di sampingnya, menemaninya dan menyayanginya.

Menikah bukan patokan kebahagiaan. Mark mencoba meyakinkan dalam hati. Meskipun sudah lebih dari seribu kali mengulang kalimat itu, bukan berarti keinginan Mark menikahi Donghyuck berkurang, Mark ingin meyakinkan pria itu kalau hidup dalam hubungan pernikahan bukanlah suatu hal yang harus ia takutkan dan hindari. 

🍁

Saat ini Donghyuck sedang berada dalam dekapan Mark. Setelah mengisi perut dan membersihkan diri, Donghyuck meminjam kaos Mark yang kebesaran dan celana kolor berwarna hitam milik Mark. Donghyuck akan menginap di apartment milik Mark, mumpung besok juga hari minggu.

"Feelin better?" Mark bertanya sembari tangannya terus memainkan rambut hitam milik Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengangguk, "makasih banyak ya, Mas... Mas beneran nepatin omongan Mas buat ngelindungin aku."

Tertawa kecil, Mark lalu mengecup singkat kening Donghyuck, "hehehe keren ya Mas tadi? Udah kayak Spiderman yang nyelametin MJ nggak?"

Donghyuck ikut tertawa mendengar celotehan Mark, "nggaaak jauh banget, kerenan kamu."

"Heuuu gombal banget kamu."

"Tapi kayak kok bisa banget momennya pas gitu, kan aku baru ngabarin Mas, tau-tau Mas Mark udah ada aja."

"Sebetulnya Mas udah dateng satu jam sebelum kamu selesai. Mas nunggu kamu di restoran depan kan, terus Mas lihat Jin, udah nggak enak banget perasaan Mas. Eh beneran kan dia nyamperin kamu pas kamu mau naik ke jembatan penyebrangan, agak ribet pas Mas mau nyamperin kamu keburu panik malah Mas nabrak orang lagi bawa makanan, terpaksa harus nolongin bentar, mangkanya agak telat nyamperin kamunya kan-"

Donghyuck menengadah, menatap Mark yang sedang bercerita, lalu Donghyuck mengecup dagu Mark singkat, tersenyum lebar ketika Mark mengehentikan ceritanya dan menatap Donghyuck dengan mata lebar.

"Tiba-tiba banget?"

Tidak melunturkan senyum lebarnya, Donghyuck mengusap-usap pipi dan dagu Mark, "makasih banget sekali lagi, aku sayang banget sama kamu."

"Hey.... Udah tugasku ngelindungin kamu, udah ya jangan khawatir lagi sama Jin. Dia pasti gak akan ganggu kamu lagi." Mark membalas senyum Donghyuck, lalu mencium bibir hati miliknya.

Kini posisi Mark berubah menjadi di atas Donghyuck, mencium Donghyuck lebih dalam saat tangan Donghyuck mengalung di lehernya.

"Kamu gapapa?" Tanya Mark terengah begitu melepaskan ciumannya, ia harus memastikan Donghyuck baik-baik saja ketika ia sentuh.

"I'm fine.... Please touch me.... Aku mau lupain kejadian tadi." Nafas Donghyuck juga memburu, ingin sekali melupakan bagaimana siang tadi Jin memegangnya dengan kasar, ia hanya ingin mengingat sentuhan Mark.

Mark mengusap wajah Donghyuck, menyingkiran rambut Donghyuck yang menutupi dahinya dan menempatkan sebuah ciuman di sana, sebelum bibirnya turun ke bibir Donghyuck, lalu ke lehernya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalimat yang selalu Mark ucapkan dalam hati untuk meyakinkan diri mungkin ada benarnya. Bahwa Menikah bukan patokan kebahagiaan, bahwa ia cukup senang dengan Donghyuck yang kini berada bersamanya, Donghyuck yang mencintai dan menyayanginya.

Jadi biarkan cincin yang berada di laci ke dua di samping tempat tidur Mark menunggu beberapa waktu lagi untuk dipasangkan di jari milik Donghyuck. Menunggu sampai semesta memberikan waktu yang tepat. 

_Secepatnya, semoga...._

Do'a Mark dalam hati


	11. A strange morning

Donghyuck membuka kedua matanya begitu ia merasakan hangat merambat di ke dua kakinya. Matahari ternyata sudah muncul dengan percaya diri. Menoleh ke samping, ia dapati jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul 08.20, ia tertidur sangat pulas ternyata.

Donghyuck tidak mendapati Mark di sampingnya, maka dari itu ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelahnya berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Mark dan dirinya.

Ketika ia sibuk mengocok adonan pancake, pintu apartment Mark terbuka, menampilkan Mark yang memakai topi nya juga membawa dua kantung plastik.

"Mas? Abis dari mana? Pantes aku cariin dari tadi nggak ada."

Mark tersenyum, menggoyang-goyangkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya, "beli makan buat sarapan, kamu tidurnya nyenyak banget."

"Yaaaaah aku baru mau bikin pancake padahal."

"Ya gapapa, perutku masih muat pasti buat nampung pancake juga. Aku beli bubur buat sarapan." 

Mark menaruh plastik tersebut di atas meja makan, lalu menghampiri Donghyuck yang berdiri di dekat kulkas. "Siapin mangkuknya dulu gih, bikin pancake nya nanti abis kamu makan." Ucap Mark sambil melewati Donghyuck dan mengambil minum dari kulkas.

Donghyuck mengendus bau Mark, bukan.... bukan karena Mark masih memakai pakaian semalam dan ia belum mandi, tapi ada bau asing yang sudah lama sekali Donghyuck tidak cium dari tubuh Mark.

"Mas...." Donghyuck memanggil ragu.

"Hm?" 

"Kamu.... Ngerokok?" 

Pergerakan tangan Mark yang sedang menuang air minum ke dalam gelas langsung terhenti begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuck.

"Iya, yang. Maaf, bau ya?"

"Gapapa kok, cuman kan kamu ngerokok pas ada yang dipikirin doang. Terakhir ngerokok juga enam bulan lalu. Apa ada yang lagi kamu pikirin?"

A lot of things

Mark menenggak minumannya habis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghyuck, berharap juga akan mengurangi bau rokok dari mulutnya.

"Mas enggak kenapa-napa kok. Cuman lagi kepingin aja, tadi pas mau beli sarapan cuacanya masih dingin soalnya." Mark beralasan.

Meskipun ragu akan jawaban Mark, Donghyuck menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin memang Mark sedang tidak ingin bercerita.

Setelah bubur dipindahkan ke mangkuk, keduanya sarapan dengan tenang. Dan Mark lebih diam daripada biasanya. 

Beneran ada yang lagi dipikirin sih ini, Donghyuck membatin.

"Mas, kamu gapapa?"

"Aku gapapa kok, Hyuck." Mark menjawab sekenanya dan memilih melanjutkan menyuap bubur ke mulutnya.

Keheningan mereka terinterupsi oleh ponsel Mark yang berbunyi. 

"Siapa?" Tanya Donghyuck penasaran, karena Mark begitu serius membaca chat dari handphone nya yang masih berisik mengeluarkan suara notifikasi adanya pesan baru.

"Bima, kamu kenal kan sama dia?"

Donghyuck tentu kenal dengan Bima, kakak tingkatnya itu merupakan sobat akrab Mark semasa kuliah. "Kenal lah, kamu kan kalau mau ketemu aku kadang suka minta anter dia." 

Mark tertawa, mengingat masa di mana ia masih terlalu cupu jika ingin bertemu dengan Donghyuck, "iya ya hahaha dia udah eneg banget sih kayaknya sama Mas, tiap hari dengerin curhatan Mas mulu soal kamu."

"Ih malu bangeeet, kamu curhatin yang aneh-aneh nggak?"

"Nggak, yang. Cuman curhat kalau susah banget dapetin kamu."

"Ya ampun hahaha, terus Bima kenapa Mas?"

"Mau nikah anaknya, ini di grup lagi rame." Mark tersenyum sambil sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu di handphone nya.

"Kapan Mas?"

"Minggu depan, nanti ke sana ya sama Mas."

Melihat Mark tersenyum, Donghyuck juga ikut tersenyum. Rasanya lega karena dari tadi ia merasa kalau Mark agak murung.

"Lucu banget deh, jadiannya padahal duluan kita ya, tapi dia yang nikah duluan."

Mark sangat tahu bahwa kalimatnya ini merupakan topik yang akan selalu Donghyuck hindari. Namun dari semalam ucapan Jin masih saja terngiang di kepalanya. Mark hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Donghyuck kali ini.

"Mas..." Donghyuck hanya berkata lirih.

Mark lalu memegang tangan Donghyuck yang sudah melepaskan sendok makannya, "Hyuck, kamu bakalan nemenin mas terus kan sampai tua?"

Donghyuck mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"You love me, right?"

"Aku sayang banget sama kamu. Kenapa kok nanya gitu?"

"Kamu kenapa nggak mau nikah, Hyuck?" Akhirnya, pertanyaan itu terucap juga. 

"Ini pasti gara-gara omongan Jin kemarin ya? Mas, jangan didenger omongan dia, aku sayang nya cuman sama kamu doang, percaya sama aku, please..."

"Then why?"

"Mas mau kita nikah?"

Mark tersenyum, namun Donghyuck tahu senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya, "it's my dream, aku mau bangun keluarga kecil sama kamu. Aku mau adopsi anak, ngurus anak nanti bareng kamu, don't you want that too, Hyuck?"

Donghyuck berdiri dari duduknya, memeluk Mark yang masih terduduk di bangku. Mark balik memeluk pinggang Donghyuck. 

"Kasih aku waktu, ya?" Ucap Donghyuck sembari mengelus rambut Mark lembut.

"You don't want to tell me the reason?"

"Kasih aku waktu," Donghyuck mengulangi ucapannya.

Mark lalu mengangguk, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Donghyuck.

"Are we good?" Tanya Donghyuck yang kini tangannya beralih mengelus pipi Mark.

"Iya, kita baik-baik aja." 

"Aku sayang banget sama Mas."

"Mas juga sayang banget sama kamu, Hyuck. More than anything..."

Donghyuck bisa merasakan Mark mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Are we good?_

_Are we?_

🍁

Hahahaha tbh episode hari ini dateng setelah lihat foto jw ngerokok. Nggak ngerti juga sih kenapa itu dipermasalahin. Maksudnya... He's an adult dan dia ngelakuinnya bukan di non smoking area. Yang perlu dipermasalahin adalah, ssng yang udah ngelanggar privasi jw :(


	12. Exploding

" ** _Hyuck, kapan nih mau married?"_**

**_"Wah udah lama juga ya kalian pacaran, cepet dong nih?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Ditunggu_ ** **_Hyuck_ ** **_udangannya_ ** **_hahaha"_ **

Pertanyaan tersebut sudah sangat-sangat sering Donghyuck dengar. Entah mengapa orang-orang akan selalu bertanya kapan ia akan menikah, seakan menikah adalah perkara mudah.

Donghyuck bukan hanya risih jika mendengar orang bertanya hal seperti itu. Namun ia juga akan berpikir terlalu banyak.

Donghyuck belum siap. Dia masih terlalu takut untuk menapaki jenjang pernikahan.

Bagi Donghyuck, kehidupan bukanlah suatu hal yang statis, semuanya akan mengalami perubahan. Dan Donghyuck sangat takut akan perubahan.

Mengingat masalalunya dengan Jin, Donghyuck semakin yakin bahwa sifat manusia juga bisa berubah. Hanya butuh suatu pemantik, dan manusia itu akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

Namun Mark.... Pria itu konstan. Enam tahun mengenal Mark, tidak ada perubahan berarti dari dirinya. Entah Donghyuck harus bersyukur, atau harus merasa semakin takut akan perubahan Mark di masa mendatang.

Seminggu setelah kejadian pagi yang bagi Donghyuck sangat aneh itu, Donghyuck menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Pergi mengajar, mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, mengunjungi cafe Mas Jae dan mengobrol bersama abangnya, menonton bersama Renjun, dan bertemu dengan Mark untuk makan malam sekali-kali. Seminggu ini juga Donghyuck merasa ia merindukan Mark. Padahal Mark selalu ada, membalas chatnya, menemuinya, namun entah kenapa rasanya Mark berada jauh dari Donghyuck.

Mark tersenyum, Mark tertawa, Mark mendengarkan cerita Donghyuck, dan Mark yang akan diam setelahnya. Sering Donghyuck dapati Mark melamun, menatap kosong ke arah Donghyuck.

Seminggu berlalu dan hari ini mereka akan pergi ke pernikahan Bima. Donghyuck sudah siap dengan setelan kemeja dan celana bahan, menunggu Mark di teras rumahnya.

**Hyuck ❤️**   
_Mas udah di mana?_

**Hyuck ❤️**   
_Aku udah siap_

**Mas Mark**   
_Sebentar ya, Mas mampir indomart dulu_

**Hyuck ❤️**   
_Oke, hati-hati_

Setelahnya tidak ada balasan. 

15 menit kemudian Donghyuck melihat mobil Mark yang memasuki pekarangannya. Lalu Donghyuck langsung mengunci pintu karena Mama sedang berkunjung ke rumah Mas Jaehyun, mau ketemu sama besan katanya.

"Hai," ucap Mark singkat begitu Donghyuck memasuki mobilnya. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut Donghyuck.

"Maaaas berantakan entar rambutku!" Donghyuck mencebik kesal.

"Hahaha tetep ganteng kok. Langsung berangkat? Udah nggak ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Yuk berangkat aja langsung, entar keburu siang. Takut pulangnya kesorean terus hujan."

"Okay.." 

Mark lalu memegang kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Ketika Mark sedang fokus memarkirkan mobil, Donghyuck menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kantung plastik bertuliskan indomart yang sepertinya sengaja ditutupi oleh jaket Mark. Namun Donghyuck masih dapat melihat benda berbentuk kotak kecil berwarna putih yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Mas." 

"Iya?"

"Kamu abis beli apa dulu tadi?"

"Oh... Beli pengharum mobil aja sih tadi, soalnya udah habis punya Mas. Kamu kan nggak suka kalau mobil Mas nggak wangi lemon."

"Terus beli apa lagi?"

"Udah kok itu aja." Mata Mark masih fokus ke arah depan.

Donghyuck mengangguk, membiarkan pembicaraan mereka berakhir di sana. Mark berbohong, dan Donghyuck tidak ingin marah, Donghyuck hanya takut Mark semakin menjauh.

🍁

Setelah memberi ucapan selamat kepada mempelai, Mark dan Donghyuck kini sedang menikmati prasmanan. Terhitung 3x sejak sampai di sana ia ditanyai kapan akan menyusul ke pelaminan, yang hanya ditanggapi Mark dengan tawa sambil diikuti kata " _doain_ _aja ya_ ", sedangkan Donghyuck hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Mark.

Muka Donghyuck sudah ditekuk masam, sangat risih dengan pertanyaan sama yang terus terlontar dari bibir teman-teman Mark, karena mereka sangat tahu Mark dan Donghyuck sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama.

"Hai!!!!" 

Suara seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatian Mark dan Donghyuck dari piring makan mereka, "Loh Mina? Apa kabar?"

Mark bertanya antusias. Mina itu teman Mark juga semaaa kuliah, bahkan perempuan itu pernah mendekati Mark beberapa kali meskipun Mark sudah berstatus sebagai pacar Donghyuck. 

"Baik gue, lo apa kabar Mark? Udah sukses ya sekarang jadi Dosen tetap."

"Gue juga baik, iya besryukur banget sih gue kayaknya nasib baik aja waktu itu keterima kerja hahaha."

Donghyuck dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka, sampai akhirnya mata Mina tertuju pada Donghyuck, "wah langgeng juga ya kalian. Gue kira gak bakalan awet loh hehehe."

Mendengar ucapannya saja sudah membuat darah dalam diri Donghyuck mendidih, "iya, Mas Mark belum bosen sih untungnya sama aku."

"Kapan dong nih gue nerima undangan? Pacaran 5 tahun apa enggak kelamaan?" Mina berkata sembari menepuk pundak Mark.

Mungkin karena sudah jengah dengan perntanyaan itu, mungkin juga karena Donghyuck melihat perlakuan Mina pada Mark, Donghyuck sudah merasa tidak tahan, lelaki itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "kayaknya kapan kita nikah bukan urusan kamu." Ucapnya singkat dan langsung meninggalkan Mark dan Mina di sana.

Mark menghela nafas panjang, ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada Mina atas sikap Donghyuck dan langsung pergi menyusulnya.

Donghyuck sudah menunggu di depan mobil Mark, mukanya menunjukkan rasa kesal.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya kenapa sikap kamu sampe kayak gitu tadi? Dia cuman nanya kapan kita nikah, Hyuck."

"Ya abisan kesel aja, udah berapa kali kita dapet pertanyaan yang sama. Kapan nikah kapan nikah? Emang urusannya sama mereka apa sih?"

"Hyuck, Mas nggak suka ya."

Donghyuck melihat raut wajah Mark yang menunjukkan marah? kecewa? Donghyuck pikir keduanya.

"Maaf...." Akhirnya Donghyuck mengalah. Mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena ia tidak ingin Mark semakin menjauh.

Di perjalanan pulang pun tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya suara ac dan mesin mobil juga klakson menemani mereka.

Donghyuck terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan. Mas nya Marah, dan Donghyuck terlalu takut untuk memilih langkah.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Donghyuck, keduanya tidak langsung keluar dari mobil, hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Mark melepaskan seatbelt dan menghadap ke arah Donghyuck.

"What are you so afraid of, Hyuck?"

Donghyuck balik menatap Mark, kini bukan amarah yang ditunjukkan Mark, namun kesedihan.

"Mas... Aku kan bilang buat kasih aku waktu."

"Apa kamu enggak yakin sama aku?"

"Kok sampe situ sih mikirnya?"

"Ya terus kenapa?!" Tanpa disadari suara Mark meninggi.

"Aku...."

"Don't you love me?"

Mark semakin memajukan badannya, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Donghyuck. Bahu Donghyuck ia cengkram dengan kuat, membuat Donghyuck beringsut ketakutan. 

"Jawab Mas, Hyuck. Don't you love me?"

"Mas, lepas..." Donghyuck memohon, ia ketakutan, seolah pengalaman di masa lalunya terulang kembali.

Bukannya mendengarkan permintaan Donghyuck, Mark malah semakin mengurung Donghyuck. Mark merasa putus asa, ia hanya ingin tahu apa alasan Donghyuck begitu takut akan pernikahan. Lalu Mark mencium bibir Donghyuck, melumat dan mengigit bagian bawahnya dengan rakus. 

Donghyuck berusaha melawan. Ini bukan Mark, ini bukan kekasihnya. Dengan air mata yang sudah turun, Donghyuck menampar pipi Mark agar pria itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Bibir Donghyuck terasa perih, ketika Mark melepaskan ciumannya, ada sebercak darah di sana. Tangis Donghyuck semakin kencang, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hyuck, sayang...." Mark baru tersadar akan sikapnya yang menakuti Donghyuck ketika dilihatnya Donghyuck menangis hebat, "sayang maafin Mas..."

"Buka kunci mobilnya." Ucap Donghyuck susah payah.

"Hyuck kita musti obrolin ini dulu."

"Aku bilang buka!!" Donghyuck berteriak.

Ketika ia mendengar suara **_click,_** Donghyuck langsung berusaha membuka seatbelt, ingin segera keluar dari mobil Mark.

"Ini yang bikin aku takut buat menikah, people change, and so are you. Kamu bukan Mas Mark yang aku kenal." Donghyuck berucap sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Mark. 

Meninggalkan Mark yang kini hanya bisa menangis sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri, "he's afraid of me now. For god sake what have i done..."

🍁

_**WHOA WHOA WHOA, akhirnya scene ini keluar juga!!!! Sejujurnya scene ini yang pertama kali** _ _**mengilhami** _ _**aku buat bikin cerita ini hahahaha. Jadi sebelum chapter 1-10 kemarin, chapter ini udah duluan ada di kepala aku. Akhirnya bisa aku keluarkan jugaaaa.** _

_**Semoga** _ _**feel nya dapet yaaa!!!!!** _


	13. Some space

**Mas Mark**   
_Hyuck, maafin mas_

**Mas Mark**   
_I know what i did really cross the line, but please... baby please forgive me?_

**Mas Mark**   
_I'm so sorry, hyuck_

**Hyuck**   
_Give me some space_

**Hyuck**   
_Aku nggak mau ketemu kamu dulu_

**Mas Mark**   
_Alright..._

**Mas Mark**   
_But please don't leave me_

**Mas Mark**   
_Balik_ _ke mas, ya?_

**Mas Mark**   
_Mas sayang banget sama kamu, hyuck_

  
**Hyuck**   
_Read_

🍁

Mark menepati janjinya, ia tidak mencoba menemui dan menghubungi Donghyuck. Namun tentu saja ia selalu berusaha mencari tahu kabar terbaru pacarnya melalui orang-orang terdekat Donghyuck.

**Mark**   
_Ma, Hyuck gimana keadaan nya hari ini?_

**Mama**   
_Masih susah tidur dan masih mau tidur sama Mama, Mark. Tapi sekarang sudah mau makan, enggak kayak kemarin._

**Mark**   
_Makasih_ _ya, Ma._

**Mark**   
_Maafin_ _Mark_

**Mama**  
 _Udah_ _...._ _Gapapa_ _...._ _Kamu_ _dan Donghyuck, enggak ada yang salah._ _Mungkin_ _cara_ _mengkomunikasikannya_ _saja yang kurang_ _tepat_.

//

**Mark**   
_Is he okay?_

**Renjun**   
_No_

**Renjun**   
_But he pretends to be okay_

**Mark**   
_Thanks, Jun._ _Jagain_ _Donghyuck ya_

**Renjun**  
 _I will, Mark. I will_.

//

**Mark**   
_Bang, dia belum pulang?_

**Bang Doyoung**   
_Belom_ _, masih betah di cafe nya Jae_

**Mark**   
_I'm so fucked up_

**Bang** **Doyoung**  
 _You are, Mark_

**Mark**   
_Maaf_ _gue_ _ngecewain_ _lo_

**Bang Doyoung**  
 _Donghyuck_ _lebih_ _kecewa_ _, tapi gue tau lo juga._

**Bang Doyoung**   
_It's_ _just... He needs time._

**Mark**   
_I'm sorry for being so impatient_

**Mark**   
_Gue_ _sayang banget sama Donghyuck_

**Bang Doyoung**   
_I know, Mark. Dan dia juga sayang banget sama lo. Maaf gue gak bisa bantu banyak_

**Mark**   
_Enggak bang, lo udah bantu banyak dengan jagain Donghyuck. Makasih ya_

**Bang Doyoung**   
_Gue cuman ngelakuin hal yang seharusnya gue lakuin sebagai abang_

**Bang Doyoung**   
_Gue mau adek gue bahagia_


	14. Sudut pandang lain

"Hyuck, dimakan." Renjun kembali menepuk-nepuk lengan Donghyuck ketika pemuda itu belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Ini sudah memasuki minggu ke tiga sikap Donghyuck tidak mengalami perbaikan. Ia pergi mengajar, mengerjakan tugasnya, namun senyum sangat jarang terlihat di wajahnya. Pipinya menirus, tanda bahwa asupan makanan yang kurang cukup ia konsumsi.

"Nggak nafsu, Jun...."

"Lo boleh patah hati, tapi gak boleh sakit."

"Jun, apa gue keterlaluan ya sama Mas Mark?"

Setelah dua minggu lebih memutus kontak dengan Mark, Donghyuck juga jadi banyak merenung. Memikirkan perbuatannya kepada Mark setelah dari pernikahan Bima dan memikirkan hubungan mereka selama hampir lima tahun.

"Enggak, he deserve it. Tapi lo juga musti tahu, kalau lo udah bersikap nggak adil sama dia."

"Jun, gue cuman minta dikasih waktu. Gue belum siap sama pernikahan."

"Iya, dan apa lo cerita sama Mark apa alesannya lo belum siap?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, kini nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang.

"Hyuck..." Renjun menggenggam tangan Donghyuck yang sedikit bergetar di atas meja, "hey... Mungkin dia ngelakuin itu karena dia udah ngerasa desperate, dia nggak tahu musti gimana sama lo. Dia harusnya memang kasih lo waktu, tapi dia juga musti tahu waktu nya itu mau lo pake apa? Dia musti tahu hal yang buat lo ragu. Supaya kalian berdua bisa perbaikin semuanya. Hubungan kalian, ketakutan lo. Lo enggak bisa nyuruh Mark nunggu suatu hal yang dia enggak tahu, Hyuck. Hubungan itu antar dua orang, bukan sepihak doang."

Mendengar ucapan Renjun, pikiran Donghyuck tak henti-hentinya meresapi setiap kata. Ucapan Renjun tidak sepenuhnya benar, tidak juga sepenuhnya salah.

"Gue jahat banget sama Mas Mark." Donghyuck mulai terisak.

"Dia juga jahat sama lo."

"Jun... I miss him so much."

Renjun dengan segera merubah tempat duduknya menjadi di samping Donghyuck, ia memeluk Donghyuck dengan erat, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"It's okay.... It's okay...."

"Tapi gue masih takut, Jun."

"Apa yang sebenarnya lo takutin?" Renjun juga penasaran akan hal apa yang membuat Donghyuck begitu menghindar dari pernikahan.

"Gue takut semuanya bakalan berubah. Lo tau, cowok yang waktu itu ketemu sama kita dan ngaku mantan gue, dia manis banget di awal... Tapi jun," Donghyuck menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tapi dia tiba-tiba berubah. Dia ngelecehin gue, sering mukul gue, dan dia.... Gue pernah hampir diperkosa sama dia." Tangis Donghyuck semakin menjadi, akhirnya ada orang lain yang mengetahui ceritanya ini selain dari keluarganya.

Keringat dingin langsung dirasakan Renjun keluar dari tubuhnya ketia mendengar cerita Donghyuck, "Hyuck... Kapan?"

"Pas kita kelas 2."

Renjun kini ikut menangis. Kelas 2... Itu berarti masa di mana ia baru berteman dengan Donghyuck. Pemuda itu memang sering berdiam diri di kelas, Renjun pikir memang kepribadiannya saja seperti itu. Namun kini, ketika Renjun mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Donghyuck, hatinya seakan ikut merasakan perih.

"I'm so sorry," Renjun berucap di tengah tangisnya.

"How can i fix this, Jun? Gue masih takut. Tolong bantu gue." Donghyuck melepaskan pelukan mereka, mengusap air mata nya kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Hyuck, bukan gue yang bisa bantu lo. Tapi diri lo sendiri. Lo cuman butuh ngeliat sesuatu dari sudut pandang lain. Pernikahan enggak seburuk seperti apa yang ada di pikiran lo selama ini."

🍁

__


	15. Mencari

_"Lo cuman butuh ngeliat sesuatu dari_ _sudut_ _pandang_ _lain."_

Ucapan Renjun kemarin seperti mantra yang tidak hilang dari kepala Donghyuck. Maka Donghyuck mulai _mencari_ , mulai berusaha melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang lain.

"Ma..." Donghyuck berucap lirih di ambang pintu kamar sang Mama. Meskipun kamar ini selalu mengingatkan Donghyuck akan sang Papa, dua minggu terakhir ia lebih memilih tidur di kamar penuh kenangan ini dibanding kamarnya sendiri yang pasti berujung matanya tidak akan pernah terpejam.

"Tidur bareng Mama lagi?" Ucap sang Mama lembut, lalu menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya ketika dilihatnya Donghyuck mengangguk.

Malam-malam lalu Donghyuck hanya akan diam menikmati usapan sang Mama dan berusaha memejamkan mata, namun tidak dengan malam ini. Dalam pelukan sang Mama, Donghyuck sedang berusaha mencari.

"Ma? Pernah nyesel gak menikah?"

Mama Kim sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuck, namun keterkejutannya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Jika Donghyuck bertanya, ini artinya Donghyuck sudah mau membuka diri.

"Pernah," ucapnya sambil terus mengelus punggung putranya, "Mama menikah dua kali, dan Mama ditinggalkan dua kali juga dengan cara yang berbeda."

Mata Donghyuck mulai memanas, ia teringat akan sang Papa yang meninggalkan mereka tiga tahun lalu akibat sakit yang dideritanya.

"Gimana Mama bisa kuat?" Donghyuck menengadah, menatap sang Mama yang kini memandangnya lembut.

"Karena hidup memang begitu. Mama sedih, tapi Mama punya kalian. Hidup itu tempat kita belajar, Hyuck. Belajar kuat."

"Mama nyesel gak dulu nikah sama Oom Kim?"

"Menyesal, sebentar. Mama ngerasain sakit, tapi kalau Mama dulu enggak menikah sama Oom Kim, Abang kamu gak akan lahir ke dunia, Abang hebat yang selalu jagain kamu. Mangkanya Mama enggak berlarut-larut dalam penyesalan Mama."

"Ma, Hyuck takut menikah. Hyuck takut semuanya bakalan berubah." Air mata Donghyuck mulai membasahi baju sang Mama.

"Takut itu wajar. Yang enggak wajar itu kalau kita enggak belajar bagaimana cara buat ngadepin ketakutan kita. Pelan-pelan, Hyuck. Bicarain sama Mark apa yang kamu takutin, ya sayangnya Mama?"

Donghyuck mengangguk, mendusalkan wajahnya ke leher perempuan yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

Malam ini, tidur Donghyuck lebih pulas dari biasanya.

🍁

Donghyuck masih mencari. Ketika dirinya memakan cheesecake di cafe Mas Jaehyun sambil meriksa ulangan harian siswanya, Donghyuck juga sedang mencari.

Pintu cafe terbuka, udara malam menelusup cepat bercampur dengan pendingin ruangan. Dilihatnya Doyoung berjalan gontai. Punggungnya lesu bagai energi sudah diperas habis oleh pekerjaannya.

Donghyuck memperhatikan Abangnya yang berjalan menghampiri tempat ia duduk. Tersenyum lemas sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Dari jam berapa?" Tanya Doyoung setelah ia duduk berhadapan dengan Donghyuck.

"Aku dari jam 3."

"Pantat kamu gak tepos apa duduk melulu? Ini udah jam 7 lho."

Donghyuck tertawa kecil, Abangnya selalu menunjukkan rasa khawatir dengan hal konyol, "enggak kok, tadi sempet bantuin Mas Jae layanin customer."

Doyoung mengangguk. Lalu tidak lama setelahnya Jaehyun datang dengan segelas lemon tea hangat untuk Doyoung.

Donghyuck memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Memperhatikan bagaimana Jaehyun mencium pipi Doyoung ketika lemon tea sudah mendarat dengan selamat di mejanya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Jaehyun yang mulai memijiti bahu Donghyuck, meskipun Donghyuck tahu betul Jaehyun tidak kalah pegal dari Abangnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana keduanya saling berpandangan, memancarkan kasih sayang yang tidak perlu terucap, tapi bahkan Donghyuck bisa ikut merasakannya.

"Aku balik kerja dulu, jam 10 baru closing. Kamu kalau capek pulang duluan aja ya?"

Doyoung mengangguk, tidak banyak membalas perkataan Jaehyun.

"Ngeliatin melulu. Iri ya? Mangkanya cepet baikan sama Mark." Doyoung sedikit bercanda sedikit serius.

"Ih jahat banget Abaaaang." Donghyuck mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meskipun dalam hati ia juga ingin secepatnya berbaikan dengan Mark. Namun Donghyuck masih mau mencari.

Doyoung hanya tertawa pelan, sambil tangannya terulur mengusap punggung tangan sang adik, pertanda ia meminta maaf secara tidak langsung.

"Bang, gimana akhirnya abang mutusin buat nikah sama Mas Jae? Dulu kan kalian kerjaannya ribut melulu."

"Karena Abang enggak bisa bayangin di masa depan Abang enggak ada dia. Meskipun dulu kita ribut terus, tapi Jaehyun tuh udah jadi bagian dari kehidupan sehari-hari nya Abang, Hyuck. It's just.... Scares me..... Living my life without him. Ngebayanginnya aja Abang udah mau nangis."

Donghyuck tersenyum, hatinya ikut menghangat mendengar bagaimana Doyoung mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Hyuck, Abang sama Jaehyun tuh bukan pasangan sempurna. Kehidupan pernikahan kami juga bukan yang paling ideal. But we have each other. We learn to complete each other. Abang dan Mas Jaehyun sama-sama masih belajar setiap hari."

"Gimana kalau Mas Mark berubah setelah menikah, Bang? Hyuck takut banget. Hyuck takut dia akan berubah kayak Jin."

"Donghyuck, dengerin Abang.... Stop memproyeksikan Jin ke semua orang. Jin dan Mark itu beda, Hyuk. Apa pernah Mark maksa kamu buat ngelakuin hal yang enggak kamu mau? Ya.... Terkecuali kejadian kemarin ya. Apa pernah Mark nyakitin kamu? Semua orang pasti berubah, Hyuck. Kehidupan itu enggak pernah konstan. Tapi Jin dan Mark itu bukan orang yang sama, they're a person of their own."

Donghyuck mengangguk, menghapus beberapa tetes air mata yang sudah terlanjur turun dari kedua matanya. Baru menyadari ucapan Doyoung adalah segala kebalikan yang ia lakukan kepada Mark.

Donghyuck yang masih takut akan Jin, tidak sadar melihat dan memproyeksikan orang lain sebagai dirinya. Padahal jelas-jelas Mark dan Jin itu berbeda jauh. Donghyuck yang tadinya hanya ingin berhati-hati agar hatinya tidak terluka lagi, tanpa sadar sudah menorehkan luka juga dengan menganggap bahwa sikap Mark akan berubah seperti Jin.

"Bang, makasih banyak."

Doyoung mengangguk, mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Pulang sama Abang ya?"

Pertanyaan Doyoung dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Donghyuck.

🍁

Donghyuck merasa pencariannya cukup. Ketika dilihatnya Jeno menjemput Renjun di restoran tempat mereka makan. Jari milik Jeno dihiasi cincin yang memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan cincin di jari Renjun.

Keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan lebih lama dari Donghyuck dan Mark. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kelas 2 SMA dan memutuskan menikah dua tahun lalu.

Donghyuck melihat sepasang kekasih itu saling menyambut. Dengan tatapan Jeno kepada Renjun maupun sebaliknya yang masih memancarkan binar yang sama semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Cinta mereka tidak luntur meski sudah melalui waktu yang cukup panjang.

Donghyuck sudah cukup dalam mencari. Sudah yakin kalau Jin hanyalah Jin. Jin tidak seperti Papanya, Jin juga tidak seperti Mas Jaehyun, Jin tidak seperti Jeno. Jin juga bukan seperti Mas Mark. Jin hanyalah Jin, yang mencintainya dengan nafsu mirip seperti monster. Tidak seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mencintai orang terkasih layaknya hidup, untuk terus bersama dan saling mempelajari diri.

Donghyuck sudah selesai _mencari_ , mungkin ini saatnya Donghyuck untuk _pulang_.

🍁


	16. I'll make you sure

Menghirup napas panjang dan melepaskannya pelan-pelan, Donghyuck sedang mempersiapkan dirinya memasuki apartment milik Mark. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dirinya gugup untuk menghadapi lelaki yang sudah tiga minggu tidak ia temui.

_Gimana_ _kalau Mas Mark_ _nyerah_ _sama aku?_

_Gimana_ _kalau Mas Mark enggak suka aku dateng?_

Pertanyaan mengenai berbagai macam kemungkinan terus berputar di pikiran Donghyuck. Namun jika ia memutuskan untuk pulang, semuanya hanya akan memperumit keadaan.

Jadi Donghyuck kembali menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Tangannya kini bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu, menunggu si pemilik apartment muncul di hadapannya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban di sana. Suasana tetap hening, hanya deru napas Donghyuck yang terdengar. Donghyuck kembali mengetuk pintu, berharap Mark akan membukakannya.

Kesabaran Donghyuck mulai menipis, jantungnya sudah lelah berdetak cepat karena was was menunggu. Jadi Donghyuck putuskan memasukkan kode apartment milik Mark berharap belum ia ganti.

Donghyuck menghembuskan napas lega, Mark tidak mengganti kode miliknya. Namun napas lega Donghyuck berganti dengan napas yang tercekat ketika ia melihat isi apartment milik Mas nya itu. Dilihatnya pakaian yang berserakan, sampah bekas makanan cepat saji dan berpuluh kaleng bir kosong menumpuk di pojokan. Hati Donghyuck mencelos ketika ia melihat banyak bungkus rokok ada di antaranya.

Sampai detik ini Donghyuck tidak merasakan kehadiran Mark, mungkin pria itu masih berada di luar. Jadi Donghyuck putuskan untuk membereskan kekacauan ini.

Memasukkan pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci. Mengumpulkan sampah dalam satu kantong plastik. Menyapu dan mengepel hingga apartment milik Mark kembali seperti semula ternyata membuat Donghyuck kelelahan. Sembari menunggu mesin cuci berputar, Donghyuck mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa milik Mark. Detik jam bagaikan lullaby untuk Donghyuck, tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur pulas.

🍁

Donghyuck terbangun dengan perutnya yang terasa lebih berat. Ketika ia membuka mata, Donghyuck mendapati kepala Mark ada di sana. Rambut hitam Mark yang menyambut nya pertama kali, ia lihat Mark tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di bawah sofa dan menjadikan perut Donghyuck sebagai bantalan.

Donghyuck rindu Mark, dan rasa bersalah mulai menghantamnya bertubi-tubi ketika kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan kekasihnya.

Tangan Donghyuck memisah-misah rambut milik Mark, menyingkirkan poni yang mulai memanjang dan menghalangi mata milik Mark.

Merasakan ada yang menyentuh rambut miliknya, mata milik Mark terbuka perlahan. Menunjukkan tatapan lelah dan banyaknya keputus asaan. Kantung mata milik Mark tidak jauh lebih baik dari milik Donghyuck. Kumis dan janggut yang mulai tumbuh belum Mark cukur.

Mark menegakkan tubuhnya, masih terduduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dan memandangi Donghyuck dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Donghyuck jabarkan.

Jari telunjuk Donghyuck mengukir pelan kantung mata milik Mark, beralih ke atas bibir di mana ia bisa merasakan bulu yang meskipun pendek namun terasa kasar di sana, dan berakhir memegangi pipi milik Mark yang lebih tirus dari biasanya.

 _I'm not the only one who feeling broken,_ ucap Donghyuck dalam hati. Mas nya juga terluka, mereka berdua merasa terluka.

"Aku pikir aku lagi mimpi. Kok kamu enggak ilang-ilang?" Ucap Mark lirih.

Donghyuck langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di sofa, memeluk leher Mark dengan erat, "aku di sini. Kamu enggak mimpi. Aku di sini."

Mark balik memeluk tubuh Donghyuck, dengan napas pendek yang menunjukkan ia akan menangis. "Hyuck, Mas kangen banget sama kamu."

Donghyuck mengangguk, merasakan air mata juga sudah turun ke pipinya. Membasahi kemeja milik Mark. "Aku juga, Mas. Aku juga kangen banget sama kamu. Maafin aku, aku lama banget nyari, sampai lupa pulang ke kamu."

Mark menggeleng cepat, "no, no... Maafin Mas yang udah bikin kamu takut," melepaskan pelukannya, kini ia menatap Donghyuck tepat di kedua mata, juga mulai menghapus air mata yang terlanjur keluar dari mata milik Donghyuck, "makasih banget udah mau balik sama Mas. Makasih kamu udah pulang."

Donghyuck mengangguk, ia membantu Mark supaya ikut terduduk di sofa.

"How are you?" Tanya Donghyuck, tangan mereka kini saling menggenggam.

"I'm not okay, Hyuck. I'm a mess. Mas pikir Mas bakalan kehilangan kamu selamanya. Mas kangen banget sama kamu. Setiap malam Mas gak bisa tidur, mikirin gimana kamu bakalan ketakutan sama Mas. Mas enggak bermaksud, Hyuck... Maafin Mas udah kurang ajar sama kamu." Mark menghapus air matanya kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Mas, udah... Enggak apa-apa. Kamu cuman bingung dan enggak tahu musti gimana. Maaf banget udah bikin kamu nunggu tanpa kejelasan kenapa aku enggak mau menikah. Harusnya aku bicarain sama Mas. Supaya kita berdua bisa cari solusinya. Maaf karena aku masih butuh waktu."

Mark hanya mengangguk, mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Ia hanya ingin benar-benar merasakan kehadiran Donghyuck, ia ingin memastikan bahwa ini semua bukan sekedar mimpi.

"Aku takut menikah, Mas. Karena aku takut kamu bakalan berubah. Secara enggak sadar aku selalu takut sifat Jin ada di diri kamu juga. Aku takut... Tapi terus Renjun dan Abang nyuruh aku buat lihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang lain dan juga kalau Jin dan kamu itu beda. Jin ya Jin. Kamu ya kamu. Maaf karena aku takut."

Mark meraih Donghyuck ke dalam pelukannya, membelai rambut hitam Donghyuck yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di dada milik Mark. Merasakan detak jantung mereka yang seirama. "I'll make sure, Hyuck. Menikah atau enggak, Mas enggak akan berubah. Mas akan tetap sayang sama kamu, Mas akan tetap berusaha menjaga kamu. _I'll make you sure_ , married or not, we will be fine, we will be fine, we will be fine." Mark berulang-ulang mengucapkan kalkmat terakhir bagaikan mantra.

Donghyuck memundurkan tubuhnya, mengamati raut wajah Mark yang menunjukkan keyakinan di sana. Tubuhnya ia condongkan, lalu tangan yang tadinya berada di badan Mark, ia pindahkan mengalung di leher milik Mark.

Hidung mereka sudah bertemu, lalu Mark juga memajukan tubuhnya hingga kini bibir miliknya dan milik Donghyuck bersentuhan. Mark mengecup bibir atas milik Donghyuck satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, sebelum ia menjadikannya ciuman panjang. Tangan Donghyuck tidak berhenti memainkan ujung rambut Mark yang dirasanya mulai memanjang. Mark mendorong kepala belakang Donghyuck, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Let's get married," ucap Donghyuck di sela ciuman mereka.

Mata milik Mark terbuka lebar, bibirnya yang memerah menganga lucu, "like.. right now?"

Donghyuck tertawa kecil, memukul bahu Mark karena ucapannya itu, " ya enggak sekarang jugaa."

"Kamu yakin, Hyuck? Kamu menikah bukan terpaksa inginnya Mas, kan?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, mengusap-usap pipi Mark sayang, "enggak, aku udah yakin. Aku mau menikah sama Mas."

Mark tersenyum, bahkan rasanya mulutnya akan sobek karena senyumnya sangat lebar, "i love you."

"I love you too..."

"Kamu yakin enggak mau nikah sekarang?" Tanya Mark jahil.

"Ya enggak lah! Tahun depan, ya? Kalau sekarang..." Donghyuck memajukan wajahnya lagi, merasakan tangan Mark beralih ke perutnya, menyingkap kaos miliknya dan mulai mengelus kulit halus di sana, "sekarang Mas cium aku aja, aku kangen."

"Your wish is my command."

🍁

**FIN-**


	17. Epilog

"Maaaas, udah!!"

Bagai angin lalu, Mark tidak menghiraukan ucapan Donghyuck dan meneruskan mengecupi rahang milik pria yang sedang kesusahan mengatur camilan di atas meja lipat.

Dengusan kasar kini terdengar begitu Donghyuck secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan sedikit popcorn ke atas tempat tidur mereka. Ini semua dikarenakan Mark masih terus memberikan ciuman di sekitar wajah dan rahang Donghyuck, bahkan kini tangannya mulai mengelus paha milik Donghyuck yang tidak terbalut apa-apa, mengingat lelaki itu menggunakan setelan piyama dengan celana pendek di atas lutut.

"Mas kubilang udah! Lihat popcornnya jatuh!"

Mendengar nada marah Donghyuck, Mark dengan terpaksa menyudahi aktivitas mencium Donghyuck, namun tangannya tidak berhenti membetuk pola abstrak di paha milik lelaki berkulit cokelat tersebut.

"Ya kan aku kangen. Kamu apa gak kangen sama suami sendiri? Dua minggu lho Mas di luar kota ngurus kerjaan."

 _Suami,_ sebuah status yang sudah Donghyuck sandang selama satu tahun. Akhirnya setelah meyakinkan diri dan membicarakan ketakutan masing-masing, keduanya sepakat melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Kata siapa aku nggak kangen? Tapi kapan kita jadi nonton kalau kamu malah sibuk ciumin aku?"

"It's better than watching movies anyways..."

Ucapan Mark barusan dihadiahi Donghyuck dengan sentilan di dahi miliknya, "gimana sih, kan kamu yang minta ngabisin malem ini buat nonton?"

Mark mengelus daerah dahi yang terkena sentilan dari Donghyuck, cukup sakit juga ternyata. Tidak ingin membuat suaminya bertambah marah, Mark akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Alright... Sorry..."

Donghyuck tertawa kecil melihat Mark mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Lalu ia dengan segera membereskan popcorn yang tumpah dan menuangkan soda ke dalam dua gelas.

Setelah memutar film di tv kamar mereka, Donghyuck menyamankan diri di dekapan Mark dengan camilan dan soda di atas meja lipat yang ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya.

"Is this enough?" Mark bertanya di pertengahan film.

Donghyuck mendongak, balik menatap Mark yang pandangannya sudah tertuju padanya.

"Apanya?" Tanyanya sedikit bingung akan konteks pertanyaan dari Mark.

"Ya ini, ngabisin malem anniversary satu tahun pernikahan dengan acara nonton dan nyemil doang?"

Donghyuck tersenyum, lalu tanpa Mark duga bibir Donghyuck mengecup bibirnya singkat, "it's perfect. Yang penting kamu di sini, sama aku."

Mark ingin menyatukan bibir milik mereka kembali, namun Donghyuck dengan cepat kembali ke posisi semula, sudah disibukkan kembali memakan popcorn dan menonton dengan khidmat.

"Maafin Mas ya... Rencana liburan jadi batal gara-gara kerjaan mendadak kemarin. Mas mau romantis padahal, ngerayain ulang tahun pernikahan di pantai, tempat favorit kamu. Atau seenggaknya kita pergi bedua, nonton, terus dinner... Bukan kayak gini."

Tangan Mark mengusap-usap rambut hitam milik Donghyuck, berharap membuat pria itu merasa nyaman.

"Kamu capek, Mas. Baru pulang dari Surabaya tuh tadi sore. Aku gapapa, beneran. Kita bisa ngerayain anniv dengan cara apapun dan gimanapun, aku tetep sayang sama kamu."

Bibir milik Mark secara otomatis tertarik ke atas saat mendengar ucapan Donghyuck. Tangan yang tadinya berada di atas kepala milik Donghyuck, kini beralih memeluk pinggang suaminya.  
Mark menyingkap piyama milik Donghyuck, merabai perut halus suaminya dan mengelus pinggang ramping itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Hey..." Suara Mark berubah menjadi berat, bulu kuduk Donghyuck berdiri saat Mark berbisik tepat di telinganya, "I love you, sayangnya Mas. Happy anniversary..."

Donghyuck melenguh kecil ketika ia rasa bibir milik Mark mengecup dan menggigit kupingnya, "kalau mau kayak gini... Enggak usah minta nonton." Ucap Donghyuck yang kini pasrah akan sentuhan dari Mark. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dirinya juga rindu akan sentuhan dan ciuman dari suaminya itu.

Mark tersenyum miring, merasa berhasil membuat perhatian Donghyuck teralihkan dari film yang masih setengah terputar. Dengan sigap, tangan kekarnya memindahkan meja lipat dari pangkuan Donghyuck ke bawah tempat tidur.

Lalu Mark meraih pinggang milik Donghyuck, mengarahkan tubuh yang lebih kecil agar merubah posisinya menjadi tertidur di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"I love you too. Happy anniversary, Mas." Balas Donghyuck tepat sebelum Mark mencium bibirnya dalam.

[]


End file.
